1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a correction information generation method, and an image-capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A damage correction circuit of the following type is per se known. This damage correction circuit generates interpolated pixel values for defective pixel positions by utilizing pixel values in the neighborhood of the defective pixels (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-175547).